1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a locking assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a power port, where a power plug inserts into the power port and supplies power to the electronic device. However, the electronic device may have no locking structure to lock the power plug to the power port, thus disengagement of the power plug from the power port may take place when an unexpected pull of the power plug occurs, and a sudden shutdown of the electronic device may result.